


Hate U Love U

by Freelance360



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance360/pseuds/Freelance360
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate, and that can also be said in this poem made from the girl formerly known as the queen bee of Echo Creek. *UPDATE* Making it multi-chapter after it was supposed to be just a simple poem. Now it is going to be more!





	1. The Poem

**A/N:This is something that crept up in my mind as I have been working on my very first SVTFOE fic. I hope you guys like it!**

 

I can't stand myself

because of how much I love myself

I can't stand him

because of how much I want him

From the name-calling

to the hair whips, I always gave him

He never changed his approach to me

His kindness never wavered

The type of guy whose heart is so sacred

He literally has me pacing around almost daily

I never thought that a secret middle school crush

That I thought would end in a month

Would have my tongue tied in a knot

Being who I am and how I compete

I accept this utter defeat

As he makes me feel complete

I never thought being trapped with him in a room would make my chances this fair

Finally, I have gotten the opportunity to clear the air

I know what I've done

And I really don't care

There is only so much that a teenage girl can bear

this is the chance I have been waiting for

I don't have much time

The clock is almost out

I've been holding it in for too long

And I know for certain that this is my final shot

If I don't act now, I will either lose him to the tempting darkness, the soothing seas, or the fiery sun

Placing my lips upon his is what I've waited for

Plus that and then some in store

I'm not afraid to say it anymore

Whether I am a paramour

Or a part of your harem

As long as I can hold your hand

Then I Brittney Wong can confess

That I love you:

Dorko Diaz

**A/N:Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time PEACE!**

 


	2. Multi-Chap & OC(s) Opprotunity

Hey there everyone I just wanted to let you readers know about something. If you didn't FULLY read the summary I have made the decision on making Hate U Love U a multi chapter fic. Now while trying to finish up this chapter as well as my other works, I needed an idea of a character that would be somewhat of a guide through the story or confidant for the characters. So I said 'What the hell, lets see if the readers can come up with one'. So I will be accepting OC apps for the chance of someone's OC to have a place in the fic. As of right now I might only take 1-2 Ocs as I don't wanna take away from the fic with too many Ocs.

Anyways below is the OC App you can use that I would REALLY APPRECIATE if you would fill out and post as either a review/comment or PM.

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Race**

**(Ok what I mean by race is me asking you is your OC human, demon, Angel, Mewman, etc. I would like to see what you guys come up with. Also if you are going to make up your own race. PLEASE BE THOROUGH! NOT 6 DETAILED SENTENCE THOROUGH, I'M TALKING ABOUT 2 PARAGRAPH SPECIFIC. Jk just make sure to give me enough info so I can bring the most out of your OC)**

**Stereotype:**

**Sexuality:**

**ABOUT YOU:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses(At least two):**

**Hobbies:**

**Allergies:**

**Medical Conditions(Asthmatic, Insomnia, etc…):**

**APPEARANCE**

**Physique/Build(Athletic, Lean, Skinny, etc…):**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Marks?(Freckles, Beauty Marks, Tattoos, etc…):**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Swimwear:**

**Pajamas:**

**Jewelry/Accessories:**

**PERSONAL DETAILS:**

**Who would be their friends?:**

**Who would be their enemies?**

**[Optional]Single?:**

SO! I'll be waiting for your apps to be dropping by. Also just to let you know submit your apps quick as I will be posting this story on Fanficition, Deviantart, Wattpad, and maybe even ArchiveOfOurOwn.

Also just to let you peeps know, The fic I was working on that gave me this idea first chapter is almost done. The name of the fic is 'Marco VS Fewmni'. Letting you know now it is a Harem! But before I release it I was wondering if someone can help me out with it as I have a lot of other works I'm trying to do as well as school and work. If so drop your name down in the reviews or PM me so we can chat. Thanks for reading. Until then stay safe, live life to the fullest, and PEACE!


	3. Huh? What!?

Every adolescent has heard of the phrase, one way or another,

'There is a thin line between love and hate.'

The line separating love from hatred is fragile, and feeling hurt can easily push us over.

Maybe you've hit a rough spot in a relationship, and you're teetering on the edge of losing the love. Perhaps a relationship ended, you feel betrayed, disappointed and angry. Or possibly, the relationship ended a long time ago but somehow continues to fester like an infected wound, producing toxins that contaminate your current happiness. It doesn't even have to be our relationship — sometimes we champion another person's pain and attack those we hold responsible.

But in this story about to be told, we're about to witness the opposite.

I doubt that I'm alone in saying that I don't like most people. I'm relatively sure that most people don't like most people - which, when you think about it - is amusing and interesting in itself.

The concepts of liking and disliking things is likewise interesting. You'd think that such a crucial process, a process that governs all of our decision-making, would be objectively measurable. It, however, isn't.

When we talk about liking or disliking something or someone, we don't say that the individual is likable or dislikable.

We don't say that that something or someone is liked or disliked; we say "I" or "we" like or hate that something or someone. By nature, to like or dislike is entirely subjective. The real question is: Why does this matter?

It matters because what or whom we like or dislike reflects more about us than it does that something or someone under the microscope. Of course, we may believe that the reasons we have for liking or disliking something or someone would be shared by everyone else, but the fact is that they wouldn't be.

For any person who has a particular opinion, you'll find at least one other that has precisely the opposite idea - and as we've already established because liking or disliking something or someone is subjective, they as well are nothing more than opinions.

Good and evil are not the same as likable and dislikable. There are people in this world who like bad - even if it's for twisted reasons, bad does give some that pleasurable feeling we experience whenever it is we come into contact with something or someone we like.

For me though, it looks like I like goody two shoes dorks whose just got a little buff from working out.

*sigh*

* * *

It seems to be nighttime and we are in a lavish master bedroom where we see Brittney Wong in bed cuddled up with her beau...Marco Diaz!?

"Marco?"

"Yeah, Brittney?"

"I got a question."

"What is it and can we talk while using different languages?"

왜?  
(Why?)

"Because I love it when you speak different languages and I know you love it when I talk Spanish."

참된.  
(True.)

Entonces, ¿de qué quieries hablar?  
(So, what is it you want to talk about?)

우리는 무엇입니까?  
(What are we?)

Somos amante tonto Brittney!  
(We're lovers silly Brittney!)

나는 바보가 아니다!  
(I am not silly!)

Sí es usted. Pero eso también es algo que me encanta de ti!  
(Yes you are. But that is also something that I love about you!)

你為什麼這麼跛腳  
(Why are you so lame?)

No sé, supongo que nací de esa manera.  
(Don't know, guess I was just born that way.)

糞  
(Bullshit)

No, no es una mierda. Es la verdad; solo estás negando.  
(No it isn't bullshit. It's the truth; you're just in denial.)

내 사 없습니다! 나는 이것을 받아들일 수 없다!  
(My love can't be a total dork. I can't accept this.)

¿Es sólo porque soy un idiota o es porque soy un idiota y te hago gritar mi nombre cada vez que hacemos el Amor?  
(Is it just because I'm a dork or is it because I'm a dork and I make you scream my name every time we make love?)

大嫌い！  
(I hate you!)

¡Pero te amo!  
(But I love you!)

Brittney then kisses Marco and without disconnecting her lips from his, the Asian mounts the Hispanic. She breaks the kiss, and with eyes with nothing but love, she says in English,

"I love you too."

As she begins to take off her bra, we see that the event occurring is nothing but a dream as we witness Brittney jump out of bed like a bat out of hell drenched in sweat.

She looks around as if to make sure what she just dreamt was not actually a part of her reality. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to see what it is and sees that it is 5:45 A.M. So she headed into her bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for school early.

As she did so, Brittney couldn't shake the dream she had about Marco Diaz. She nearly choked on her breakfast as the vision of her and Marco kissing popped back up.

Of course, this caught the attention of the houses waiters and waitresses, as they hurry to make sure Brittney was ok.

"It's ok; I'm fine everyone you don't have to worry."

The staff then breathes a sigh of relief and goes back to what they're doing albeit somewhat surprised by Brittney not being rude to them as she usually is.

After eating, she gets her things and drives to school. As she parks in the parking lot, she looks and sees her friend/underling Sabrina come up to her. Through the years Sabrina has been more of a friend than an underling. Sabrina has been somewhat of a confidant for Brittney as she has gotten older.

"Hey Brittney"

"Hey, Sabrina" grins Brittney as she sees her longtime friend "What's up ?"

"Nothing much just want to chill before school starts," says Sabrina

"Alright sounds like a good idea I guess" shrugs Brittney who then smiles "We can talk about improvements while we're at it."

"Really Brittney? You stay on about cheerleading now. Where is the old lax head cheerleader I know and love?" says Sabrina with the sarcasm almost written on her face as she pretends to pout

"You know I decided that I might as well do my best at something I made my people pay for me to be a part of. I mean as you know I'm so still a bitch, but I want to be the bitch that brought results. The last thing I want to be is a loser."

"True being the butt of everyone's jokes wouldn't be good at all" agrees Sabrina whose face then changes to that of shock "Uh oh,"

"Uh Oh what?" asks Brittney as she wants in on what is shocking her good friend Sabrina. She would quickly then regret being curious as she sees Marco Diaz along with Star Butterfly and Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Brittney you ok?" asks Sabrina as she's careful not to get too close to her bestie

Now I bet you're wondering, Why does Sabrina got to be careful for isn't her relationship with Brittney way better now?

Well, it is. But when it comes Star Butterfly her old.. Ahem...passionate ways come back and with a vengeance.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina was hesitant to answer, but she replies back,

"Yeah, Brittney?"

"Let's go,"

Sabrina is pretty shocked that Brittney didn't have anything rude to say to the intergalactic princess walking by. The two went to the restroom as Sabrina had to take a quick ahem visit.

"But still though Brittney do you think those rumors are true?" asks Brittney as she sits down

"Which one?" ask Brittney as she checks on her makeup with the help of the school mirror located over the sink "There is plenty of rumors going around nowadays its kinda hard to keep track of em all"

"About Star and Marco...and Jackie...and Janna" Sabrina knows she shouldn't bge bringing this up as Brittney has nothing to do with Star but it if anyone knew whats rumor held weight it was Brittney.

Brittney dropped her lipstick as she heard her friend's inquiry. She then clenched her chest as if she had a heart attack and drops her head as she took some deep breathes. After a few seconds she sighed, picked up her lipstick and as if nothing happened she replied

"I'm not too sure. I mean who knows? She does come from a culture thats similar to the old ages. So like its possible. I mean look at you and your boyfriend Duncan. You two had to worry about his demon sides tradition about dating which include and I quote 'breed in a heir'. So again who knows when it's about them."

Sabrina just got finished using the restroom and walked out the stall and walks to brittney and looks to her best friend and was worried

"Brittney? Why are you crying?"

Brittney looked at Sabrina like she was crazy until she looked at the mirror and saw that she was shedding tears

"Huh? What!?"

**A/N: AND I'M DONE! HEY EVERYONE! THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC!? Well I didn't. Just needed time to think about how I wanted to do it. How was the 1st chapter? All suggestions and forms of criticism welcomed! either send it through the reviews or PM me. Until next time PEACE!**

 


End file.
